Kiss me in secret
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Sus planes iban tan bien,tan maravillosamente bien,tan estupendamente bien…y ahora ella iba a estropearlos todos. Sintió nacer en él el odio,un odio que le inundaba por completo.Y ella…ella seguía sollozando débilmente en la oscuridad,con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho desnudo de él;con sus lágrimas y su aliento quemándole la carne. Deseaba apartarla de sí. Portada by Sasaki-NH :3
1. Chapter 1

holap! bueno, pues esta es una idea loca pero que no dejaba de golpearme la cabeza para que la escribiera XD bueno aclaraciones:

 ***-NaruHina**

 ***-Angst**

 ***-Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _*-Side-Story_** (Al final explico por que)

 ***-Alternative Universe**

 ***-What if...**

 ***-Lemon**

 ***-OoC**

creo que es lo más importante, disfruten!

* * *

—L-lo siento…

—Es mi culpa, tranquila—dijo cuándo levantó la vista y el rostro de la chica impregnado de inocencia le sorprendió. Pero no solo su rostro, sino también sus ojos. ¿Cómo describirlos? Blancos, no, grises, tal vez lavanda o perla. Sus miradas se cruzaron por casi cinco segundos, demasiado para una disculpa a una desconocida. La apartaron sonrojados. —por favor, déjame ayudarte

—Gracias —dijo cuando él le entrego su libro, que había terminado en el suelo cuando ambos chocaron. La miro más detalladamente; era más bajita que él por 20cm, quizás, cabello largo y azul, piel blanca. Era una chica tierna, sin duda.

— ¡Demonios!—exclamó al ver el reloj en su muñeca, regresando a la realidad. —Llegare tarde. Adiós—sonrió alejándose de ella, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras caminaba apresurado hacia su clase de inglés e intentaba deshacer el nudo de la corbata en su cuello. Odiaba la ropa formal, pero las normas de la escuela indicaban: usar uniforme dentro de las instalaciones y en horarios de clase. Solo fines de semana y días festivos será excepción. Que tedioso. Pero no podía darse el lujo de manchar su buena reputación y arriesgarse a ser suspendido de labores.

Desde niño siempre había aspirado a pertenecer a una familia de alto nivel socioeconómico, casándose con una mujer heredera de una fortuna familiar. ¿El origen de tal meta? Su madre. Había nacido como hijo único de una pareja pobre y muy joven. Ambos cursaban el primer año de estudio superior cuando se conocieron y enamoraron, nueve meses después iniciaban una batalla contra la sociedad y la tarea de criar a un bebé. Sin estudios o experiencia, su padre solo había conseguido un trabajo como obrero en una fábrica textil en los barrios bajos de Konoha, su madre solo podía cuidarlo y hacerse cargo de las tareas domésticas de su pequeño, y barato, apartamento.

Desde el momento que aprendió a encontrarle sentido a las palabras, su madre no dejo de hablar de la idea de que su hijo se casaría con la hija de un hombre rico. Lo decía en broma, claro, pero lo decía una y otra vez. Siempre fue alagado por su atractivo; ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel tostada y sonrisa zorruna. No dudo en sacarle el mayor provecho a "sus encantos". Sus notas en la escuela eran buenas, lo que llenaba de orgullo a sus padres. Y estas todavía mejoraron más cuando empezó a sentarse junto a una chica inteligente, pero fea, tan ilusionada con él, solo por unos torpes besos intercambiados en el armario de aseo, que se olvidaba de tapar lo que escribía durante los exámenes, dejándolo copiar.

Sus días escolares fueron los más felices de su vida. Gustaba a las chicas por su rostro y su encanto; gustaba a los profesores porque era cortés y atento, porque asentía cuando ellos declaraban algún hecho importante, y sonreía cuando intentaban hacer algún chiste; y, cuando estaba con los muchachos, mostraba el suficiente desprecio por las chicas y por los profesores para resultar también agradable a ellos. En casa, era como un dios.

Cuando empezó a salir con las chicas, lo hizo siempre con muchachas de la mejor parte de la ciudad. Sus padres discutieron sobre su organización semanal, y sobre el dinero que se gastaba en la ropa. En pocas palabras, inconscientemente empezó buscar a la chica de mayor herencia familiar para casarse.

Cuando tenía diecisiete su padre falleció en un accidente de auto. No se deprimió por la pérdida y solo por algunos meses lo extraño, al año del accidente se sentía como si nunca hubiera tenido un padre. Nunca ha sabido exactamente por qué no sufrió la muerte de su progenitor. ¿Por qué será…?

Con dieciocho años al fin cumplidos busco su primer trabajo, restándole importancia los estudios, su madre protestó, por su puesto, pero él era tan obstinado como ella. En el periodo de cinco meses tuvo seis empleos, se vio dominado por una horrible inseguridad. Miedo a ser uno más entre muchos y no una personalidad única, como su madre siempre lo había descrito que era… o que lo seria.

Días después de su cumpleaños diecinueve, conoció a una viuda bastante atractiva. Ella tenía cuarenta y tantos años, y muchísimo dinero. Se conocieron en la esquina de dos avenidas, de un modo muy romántico, según dijeron más tarde. Al subir de un salto a la acera para evitar un autobús, ella vaciló y fue a caer en sus brazos. Se sintió algo violenta y muy agitada. Él hizo algún comentario humorístico sobre la habilidad y la poca consideración de los conductores de autobuses de la avenida, y luego caminaron juntos hasta un bar muy respetable en el que tomaron dos sake cada uno, que él pagó. Durante las semanas siguientes asistieron a algunos cines de la zona, y cenaron en restaurantes, donde había tres o cuatro personas a las que dar propina al final de la comida. Él pagaba la mayor parte de las veces… aunque ya no con su propio dinero.

Su unión duró varios meses, dedicó las tardes a acompañarla en sus compras, algunas de las cuales eran para él. Al principio se sentía algo avergonzado al ser visto con ella, a causa de la obvia discrepancia en sus respectivas edades, pero pronto dejó de darle importancia. Sin embargo, no le satisfacían demasiado su relación, por dos motivos: en primer lugar, y aunque el rostro de la viuda era bastante atractivo, su cuerpo, por desgracia, no lo era. En segundo lugar, y de mucha más importancia: por el ascensorista del edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía, supo que no era sino otro más de una serie de jovenzuelos que iban siendo reemplazados con matemática regularidad cada seis meses. Y ahí todo termino.

Después de pasar las dos primeras semanas de junio vengando por su casa, lamentando en silencio el hecho de que la viuda no hubiera sido más joven, más guapa y mejor dispuesta a una alianza más permanente, decidió que después de todo iría a la Universidad. Aceptó un trabajo de verano en una tienda local para empezar a juntar el dinero de la inscripción y otro poco para los primero gastos diarios, ya que iba a asistir a una buena Universidad.

Finalmente eligió la Universidad de Kasai, en la frontera del país del fuego, porque se suponía que era como un club campestre para los hijos de los adinerados del país. No tuvo dificultades para conseguir el ingreso. Podía presentar una magnífica lista de notas de la escuela.

En su primer año conoció a una chica encantadora, de una clase superior, la hija del vicepresidente de un negocio de equipos de granja, internacionalmente reconocido. Dieron paseos juntos, faltaron a clases juntos y durmieron juntos. En mayo, ella le dijo que estaba comprometida con un muchacho, allá en su ciudad natal en el país del viento, y que esperaba que no se lo hubiera tomado demasiado en serio.

Y hoy, una semana después de haber iniciado su segundo año de Universidad, y dos meses de la partida de ella, aun se sentía un poco decepcionado de la relación con esa chica. Si desde un principio hubiese aclarado que estaba comprometida, no habría perdido tanto tiempo en intentar desarrollar un cariño mutuo. Si le preguntaran, ¿la extrañas? No, en absoluto. Pero si la pregunta fuera, ¿esperabas más? ¡Claro que esperaba más! Mucho más, esperaba una relación más larga y duradera. En una palabra: matrimonio. Eso es lo que él esperaba, pero no por amor, eso es algo extra en el matrimonio que él quería, sino por dinero y estar en un nivel más alto en la sociedad.

— ¡Despierta! —el golpecito de la bola de papel en su mejilla lo regreso al aquí y ahora. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su salón de inglés, e incluso, la clase había dado inicio. Parpadeó un poco confuso mirando a su alrededor. Kiba había sido el que le lanzo la bola de papel y le dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria. Pronunció las palabras «Lo siento» sin que un sonido saliera de sus labios y sonrió.

Siendo las once de la mañana su estómago rugió de hambre. Después de su clase de inglés, recibió un regaño de su amigo y un golpe en el hombro.

—No te entiendo. —suspiró el castaño. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacia un pequeño restaurante, cerca del recinto universitario. Era un lugar tranquilo y no muy popular entre los estudiantes. —Insistes en que no extrañas a esa chica, entonces, ¿Por qué estas con ese humor tan decaído?

—Es complicado…—suspiró.

—Tú eres el complicado. Si no la extrañas, deberías empezar a buscar una nueva novia, a ver si así se te sube el ánimo. Ahora, déjame recordarte que como vuelvas a ensimismarte en clase, no volveré a salvarte. Si Kurenai-sensei te hubiese encontrado perdido en tu cabeza, tarea extra es lo que te hubieses ganado.

—Entonces, déjame agradecerte. —hasta ese momento ambos caminaban uno junto al otro, pero en un movimiento rápido, él dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas. Ya estando frente a su amigo, sonrió burlón. — ¡Gracias, Kiba-chan! —medio gritó. Algunos alumnos alrededor suyo rieron por lo infantil que se escuchó y el castaño enrojeció.

—Cállate, idiota—gruñó.

El resto del camino fue entre empujones y bromas. Inuzuka Kiba, era la persona más confiable que había conocido en su vida y, sin duda, al único que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Cuando entraron al restaurante notaron que estaba prácticamente vacío. Sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas. En una había una pareja de novios riendo suavemente. En la otra un chico leyendo y con los auriculares puestos, y música a todo volumen. Se sentaron en la única mesa junto al cristal del ventanal, dejaron las mochilas colgando del respaldo de las sillas. Una joven se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Ramen—habló por inercia.

—Una hamburguesa con queso y dos refrescos de manzana, por favor.

—Ok, en un momento se los sirvo—la joven se alejó y ellos se enfrascaron es una conversación.

—Oye, ¿terminaste la tarea de Ciencias sociales?

—Sí, ¿quieres que te la pase?

—Por favor—sonrió su amigo. —Por cierto, hoy en la noche nos reuniremos en el jardín de arte, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

— ¿El jardín de arte? —preguntó un poco confuso, mientras revolvía los cuadernos de su mochila, intentando encontrar el de ciencias sociales.

—Sí, el jardín de arte, el que está junto al edificio de Bellas Artes—dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.— ¡Anda, anímate!

—No sé—le entregó el cuaderno—Esta noche quería practicar mi inglés y-

— ¡Oh, vamos! A mí no me engañas—lo cortó. —Sabes que no me importa que te metas es basura que te vende Yahiko, pero hace mucho que no sales con nosotros. Sakura y Sasuke preguntan mucho por ti—rió en sus adentros. El castaño lo estaba tentando con la mención de esos dos. Bien, le seguiría el juego.

—Y ellos… ¿están bien?

—Claro; Sakura brilla como estudiante en medicina y Sasuke también en… ¿Cómo se llama? —puso es mirada de cachorrito confuso que lo caracterizaba.

—Informática Forense—completó. El castaño chasqueo los dedos.

—Eso. Y hoy en la noche irán también Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Temari, Gaara, Chouji, Sai, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten y unos más, ¿Qué dices, eh?

—Bien, iré.

— ¡Perfecto! Esta noche a las diez—avisó. En ese momento la chica que les había tomado la orden se acercó y le dejo su comida.

* * *

Subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, después de saludar y avisar de su llegada a la patrona. Dentro de su cuarto dejo la mochila sobre la cama y entro al baño, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y observo su reflejo en el pequeño espejo frente a él.

Sonrió al saber que Kiba lo conocía muy bien, y si, tenía razón; no practicaría su inglés sino que… solo consumiría un poco de _estimulación_. No mal interpreten, no tomaría nada grave como cocaína, marihuana, crack o heroína, no. Solo serían unos gramos MDMA o éxtasis. Pero hoy la idea quedaba cancelada, no, más bien quedaba pospuesta.

—Las seis…—suspiró, quitándose el reloj de la muñeca y dejándolo en el lavabo. Aún era temprano. Tenía tiempo para avanzar la tarea y alistarse.

Salió del baño, se tumbó en la cama y reviso su celular; cuatro mensajes de cuatro chicas diferentes, nada nuevo.

Estuvo casi una hora mensajeando con una chica de primer año que conoció hace casi dos semanas, hablaron de insignificancias; el estudio, comida favorita, como gastaban su tiempo libre, familia. Pero cuando ella dijo que su padre había fallecido y su madre había tenido que buscar un segundo empleo para mantener su hogar, y que ella estaba en esta universidad gracias a una Beca de excelencia, perdió todo el interés en ella y se despidió definitivamente, aunque quizás ella no se dio cuenta.

En el periodo de cuarenta minutos avanzo la tarea de una materia y estudio el tema de clase de otra. No se le dificultaba concentrarse para estudiar, pero siendo sincero era, la mayoría de las veces, monótono, repetitivo. Prefería estudiar en pareja, pero Kiba y otros chicos si se distraían fácilmente y desechaba la idea.

Hacia las ocho y media se metió en la regadera y el agua caliente lo estremeció. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir ni de encontrarse con compañeros de bachillerato. A todos los envidiaba y desarrollo un sutil sentimiento de rabia así ellos, exceptuando tal vez a Kiba. Todos eran pepitas de oro en la sociedad, herederos o socios de una prestigiosa familia, pero las verdaderas joyas de todos ellos era Hyuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos nacidos bajo la influencia de los dos clanes, si, clanes más influyentes del país del fuego. Aunque, los Hyuga era más reconocidos y de nivel más alto, pero no podía iniciar una relación con un chico, ¿verdad?

Decidió usar ropa sencilla; pantalón de mezclilla, playera, converse, sudadera de algodón. Celular, cartera y llaves era lo único que necesitaba, cerró la puerta. Aviso a la patrona que quizás llegaría a la media noche o la una, la mujer de mediana edad no protesto con la condición de siempre: no hacer ruido cuando llegara.

Una cantidad considerable de alumnos vagaba por el campus universitario. Encontrar el edificio de Bellas Artes no fue muy difícil, se encuentra junto a la estación de radio K.B.R.I. entro estos dos edificios un gran espacio de césped se extendía.

Se adentró entre ambos edificios y al llegar a la parte trasera de Bellas Artes casi veinte jóvenes eran los que se amontonaban ahí. No había música, solo el ritmo ameno o animado de las pláticas entre jóvenes.

— ¡Eh! —sonrió. Sin duda, Kiba tenía el mejor olfato. Ni bien había entrado en el ambiente juvenil y su amigo ya lo había encontrado.

Fue recibido entre saludos, abrazos y golpecitos en la espalda. Hipócritas.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a venir!

—Perdón, Sakura-chan, pero el año está iniciando muy pesado—fingió excusarse.

—Entiendo. Pero, ven, todos queremos saber que ha sido de ti. Aun que estamos en la misma universidad apenas nos hablamos, ¿no es eso triste? —rodó los ojos al reconocer el agudo y entusiasta timbre de la pelirosa.

Iluso, se recrimino internamente. Por unos segundos, durante la plática con ellos, había pensado que quizás sí podría disfrutar de esa reunión, pero en cuanto Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a comerse la boca, todo el ambiente se rompió. Lee corrió a una bolita de chicos primerizos, Neji y Ten Ten siguieron el mismo camino que la primera pareja, Shikamaru y Temari se enfrascaron en una plática, e incluso Kiba había seguido el contoneo de las caderas de una chica castaña, dejando ridículamente solo. No se molestó en averiguar que había sido de los demás y se alejó de ahí.

Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Camino dos calles, hasta que encontró un banco en torno a un árbol, en el centro de un amplio cuadro de césped, entre el edificio de Farmacia y Municipal. Cuando dejó el sendero de cemento blanco y cortó por la oscuridad del césped, de repente se tambaleo y algo chillo, o alguien.

—L-lo siento…—se disculpó y reconoció esa voz. Aceptaba que el mismo accidente le ocurriera dos veces en un día, ¿pero con la misma persona?

La chica lucía un lindo pantalón entubado, botines, blusa y chaqueta. Todo parecía nuevo, con la etiqueta recién arrancada. Antes le pareció tierna, ahora, linda.

—Creo que esto se está volviendo común entre nosotros—le sonrió amablemente.

— ¡Ah! N-no pienses que te sigo o t-te espío—tartamudeó. —Yo solo… estoy buscando el jardín de arte.

— ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?

—Sí, pr-primer año.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué haces por aquí tan sola? —preguntó, mientras caminaba hasta el banco bajo el árbol y se sentaba. Ella permaneció quieta y muy regida.

—Ya te dije que busco el jardín-

—Eso ya lo sé, tonta. Te pregunto porque el dormitorio de chicas queda en dirección norte del edificio de Bellas Artes y no hacia el oeste, donde tú y yo estamos—no le grito ni uso un tono de voz agresivo, pero la chica hizo un tierno puchero de niña regañada. Suspiro y volvió a hablar. — ¿Sabes? Cada vez te delatas más como primeriza. Créeme, esa reunión del jardín de arte no es para ti, a menos que te reúnas con algo novio o amigas para salvarte de ese incomodo ambiente.

—Pero… Nii-san me pidió que asistiera.

Aparto la mirada de ella. Bien, que haga lo que quiera. Saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y tomó uno con los labios. Buscó su encendedor en la cartera pero nada, ¿lo había perdido u olvidado?

—A-aquí…—giró un poco el rostro hacia su izquierda y la encontró sentada junto a él. Le ofrecía un encendedor Dupont de plata. Lo tomó suavemente y la yema de sus dedos alcanzó a rozar la piel de ella. Fue hasta el segundo intento que logro hacer que el combustible produjera una llama, prendió en cigarrillo.

—Gracias—dijo, después de exhalar el humo del tabaco. Pero antes de regresarle el encendedor algo capto su atención. Unas letras grabadas en la parte frontal del utensilio: _Hyuga Hinata_

Fueron instantes los que quedó estupefacto, pero logro calmarse antes de que ella lo notara siquiera.

—De nada. Yo no fumo, pero siempre traigo conmigo esto—le quito gentilmente el encendedor de las manos.

—Un placer, Hinata—le extendió la mano y ella pareció no entenderlo al principio, pero sonrió y le respondió el saludo.

—Igualmente… eh…—volvió a esa faceta de nerviosismo.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

y que tal?

bien, primero diré que esta historia es un **_Side-Story_** ya que el final y algunas partes del desarrollo serán paralelas a la historia real.

segundo, es un **What if...** por que, ¿que pasaría si el protagonista desarrollara un amor total hacia la protagonista?

esta historia esta basada en el libro **Un beso antes de morir** de **Ira Levin** :3 en el libro el autor describe el noviazgo de los protagonistas, pero no detalladamente, a lo mucho dice que se conocieron es el segundo año del protagonista y que él descubre la identidad de la chica gracias a una cajita de fósforos con su nombre grabado y que tuvieron varios encuentros sexuales, es lo único que menciona. Me estoy basando en esos pequeños detalles para desarrollar el noviazgo de estos dos (naru y hina) y estoy tomando algunos elementos del libro, como el pasado del protagonista para que entiendan mejor la historia. aun que no pueden llamarlo "adaptación" totalmente creo que tampoco pueden llamarlo "fraude" ya que la mayoría del desarrollo saldrá de mi cabeza.

en cualquier caso, doy créditos a Ira Levin por su gran libro Un beso antes de morir 3 les recomiendo leerla, es una historia de tragedia y llena de drama. aun que en este fic no habrá tragedia :) y drama, no lo se, no soy muy buena escribiendo este ultimo. originalmente seria un one-shot, pero tan solo este capi contiene 3,120 palabras, ¿se imaginan que largo seria el one-shot? o_o y pues aquí me tiene iniciando otro fic, espero sea corto, unos 3 o cinco capis.

eso seria todo, ¡ah, una cosita más!

en la historia original el protagonista no consume ningún tipo de droga, más que el tabaco en los cigarrillos, pero aquí yo quise agregar una leve adicción por el MDMA o éxtasis, ya que como se dijo en la historia; no es tan dañina como la heroína o el crack. esta droga, MDMA, se le conoce vulgarmente como la "droga del amor" Ya que, se le atribuye una estimulacion sexual, lo cual no es del todo cierto, la información esta incompleta. esta droga te hace sentir, más que nada, eufórico y agudiza tu sentido del tacto, produciendo placer. pero como todas las adicciones, al consumirse en exceso es dañina.

ahora si creo que es todo, espero esta historia les guste, me dejan un review? :3

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Disculpen, pero horita no estoy de humor para hablar TTnTT, así que, por favor disfruten del cap.

 ***-NaruHina**

 ***-Angst**

 ***-Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _*-Side-Story_**

 ***-Alternative Universe**

 ***-What if...**

 ***-Lemon** (Sí, hay lemon,no estoy muy segura de como logre escribirlo, pero esto fue lo me salio. Ojala sea de su agrado.)

 ***-OoC**

* * *

Siguió el sendero que llevaba al dormitorio de chicas. Este era un edificio de cinco pisos, 150 habitaciones y tres chicas por cuarto. En la recepción de la entrada, una joven, estudiante-secretaria, organizaba algunos papeles. Se acercó a ella.

—Hola. Disculpa, estoy buscando a una chica de nuevo ingreso.

—Podrías ser más específico, por favor—ella levantó la vista, y al instante se sonrojo. Se le hacía ya tan familiar aquella reacción que provocaba en las mujeres.

—Bueno… solo recuerdo su nombre; Hinata.

—Hinata…—la joven tecleo el nombre en la PC. —Tenemos al menos a cinco chicas con ese nombre en primer año.

— ¿Podría verlos? —sonrío. Ella asintió levemente y giro el monitor para que pudiese leer los nombres. El nombre: Hyuga Hinata, con una foto al lado, era el cuarto de la lista. —Es ella. ¿Me permites ver sus datos? Por favor

— ¿Eres algún familiar? Porque si no lo eres me temo que no tienes autorización para verlos.

—Algo así…—sonrío tan amable como pudo. —Veras, solo quiero pedirle prestados algunos libros. No soy un _depredador_ ni nada por el estilo.

—Bu-bueno… debes entender que proporcionar información personal del alumnado a los mismos es contra las reglas. Además, ella no es cualquier Hyuga.

¡Bingo! Ya lo tenía, solo un empujoncito más y esa chica soltaría todo.

— ¿A no? —usó aquella mirada brillosa, y ella cayó redondita en su jugada. Ingenua.

— ¿No lo sabes? Es la hija menor del mismo Hyuga Hiashi, dueño de Hyuga Copper—identifico la voz de la chica impregnada de envidia. —También es prima del genio Hyuga Neji.

— ¡Eso sí que es interesante! —expresó. Así que eran primos y no hermanos.

—Pero, en lo personal, creo que es una chica muy oscura y rara como para tener semejante posición social—la escuchó decir. Cambió su semblante por uno más serio, y parece que ella lo notó, ya que se puso rígida por unos instantes. Esa chica ya no le era útil, ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

—Está bien, no hay problema si no puedes darme sus datos. La buscare mañana en clase—dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos. —Adiós.

* * *

El corazón le latía acelerado y la adrenalina le corría por las venas. Estaba exaltado, eufórico. Y se sentía increíble.

¡Era perfecto!

Esta era una oportunidad de oro, era la oportunidad de su vida. Se mordió el dorso de la mano intentando contener su aullido de entusiasmo. ¡Demonios, quería gritar, brincar de entusiasmo! No cabía en su excitación. Sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría por contener el grito en la boca del estómago.

Encendió el celular y empezó a navegar en la Red buscando la página oficial de la famosa Hyuga Copper, no fue difícil dar con ella. El sitio web era de un diseño elegante y formal a la vez. Hyuga Copper es una compañía especializada en la producción de aislantes y la minería. Uno de los accesos directos del sitio lo llevo hasta una carta de solicitud, descargo el archivo y lo lleno. En la carta se presentaba a sí mismo diciendo que tenía la intención de efectuar una inversión en los negocios de la compañía (lo cual no era del todo falso) y solicitaba folletos descriptivos de sus acciones. Ahora solo necesitaba imprimirla para enviarla, ya que lo haría por correspondencia.

Intentó gastar su tiempo repasando temas y jugar con el celular. Pero cada veinte minutos el tema de Hyuga Hinata volvía a desconectarlo de la realidad y lo ensimismaba en sus planes. Los veinte minutos se volvieron quince, diez, cinco. Prácticamente, durmió pensando en esa chica.

* * *

— ¡Eh, Naruto! —levantó la vista del libro en sus piernas para encontrarse con un Kiba muy alterado.

—Hola.

— ¡Nada de "Hola", idiota! —exclamó su amigo, altanero. —La noche de la fiesta en el jardín te estuve buscando. ¿A dónde demonios te largaste?

— ¡Aw, Kiba-chan se preocupa por mí!

— ¡Contesta!

—Me aburrí, ¿bien? —cerró el libro y empezó a guardar sus cosas. —Yo pase a segundo plano cuando fuiste tras esa chica como perrito faldero. Los demás también se olvidaron de mí. Así que no molestes con eso ahora.

—L-lo siento…

—No te disculpes—colgó la mochila en su hombro. Emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca, pero notó la presencia de Kiba a su lado. Su amigo no podía saber a dónde se dirigía ni lo que haría. Se detuvo.

—Déjame invitarte a almorzar, en compensación por lo de la otra noche.

—No es necesario. Tengo algo que hacer—intentó que su voz se escuchase como una despedida. Se apresuró a agregar. —Es urgente.

— ¡Vamos, solo 15 minutos! —le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. ¡Pero qué necedad!

—Otro día.

Se alejó de ahí, con paso ligeramente apresurado. Cuando se aseguró de que su amigo no le seguía disminuyó su paso. Apreciaba a Kiba, de verdad, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos sobre su vida privada y el futuro de esta prefería mantenerlo alejado.

Llegó al campus y se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Se sentó en frente a la PC más alejada de la sala. Después de asegurarse que no tenía "mirones" tras él, conectó el celular. Reviso por última vez la carta, asegurándose que ningún dato estuviese erróneo o mal redactado. Imprimió el archivo. Al salir pagó la impresión al bibliotecario, en menos de 10 minutos ya había salido del edificio.

Caminó en dirección a su casa. Dos cuadras antes de llegar, encontró abierta una tienda de material para oficina. Recordó que no tenía sobres, así que decidió entrar. El lugar era simple, poco llamativo, pero tenían lo que necesitaba.

En su cuarto cerró la puerta y dejo la mochila a un lado. Dobló cuidadosamente la hoja de la carta; tres dobleces en sentido vertical del papel. La metió en el sobre y lo cerró, en esté anotó el destinatario y pegó algunos sellos que tenía guardados. Admiro la blancura de ese pequeño rectángulo en sus manos y por un momento sintió la emoción atorada en la garganta.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche decidió ir al buzón público de la universidad. Era mejor hacerlo de noche, así evitaría encontrarse con cualquier conocido. El buzón estaba entre la entrada principal de la escuela y el edificio de Bellas Artes. Al dejar caer el sobre en el cubículo azul, sintió una sensación de relajación en los hombros. Regresó a casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente siguió su rutina regular de los miércoles, asistiendo a sus clases, pero ya no formaba parte de la vida y actividad que lo rodeaba. Se sentía como un buzo sumergido en la profundidad de un mundo extraño. Todas sus energías trabajaban ahora adentro de él, enfocadas en el problema de conseguir que Hinata se fijará en él, no, tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella se relacionara con él. Pero para esto necesitaba saber su horario, su rutina. Enfrascado ya en esta intensa reflexión, abandonó inconscientemente todo posible intento de desistir en su plan; conquistaría a Hinata. Tenía la experiencia, y sabía cómo usarla. Sólo quedaba un problema y estaba decidido a resolverlo.

En ocasiones, durante el día, cuando alguien decía una respuesta en voz alta, o el ruido de la tiza en el pizarrón era estridente, le hacían darse cuenta momentáneamente de lo que le rodeaba, miraba a sus compañeros de clase con aire de sorpresa.

En su última clase, Calculo Diferencia, tuvo que hacer un examen, breve, pero no anunciado de antemano. Como era la asignatura en la que iba más flojo, se forzó a concentrarse en los procedimientos. Pero, en plena redacción del examen y como si el destino jugara a su favor y en su contra a la vez, Hinata entró derrapando a la clase. Por lo poco que escuchaba, ella se disculpaba con el profesor y se justificaba con una nota de la enfermería. Su mente, repentinamente, empezó a formar un plan perfecto, que no podía fallar y que probablemente ni despertaría las sospechas de Hinata. Esta idea le absorbió por completo la mente que, cuando terminó la clase, apenas había resuelto la mitad de los problemas. No le enojó la idea de la mala nota del examen, que juzgaba inevitable. El timbre sonó. Ella tardo diez minutos más en salir, por contestar su examen, así que la esperó.

Caminaba unos metros detrás de ella, por el sendero hacia la cafetería. Ella compro una leche y un paquete de mini-roles de canela. Y él compró una botella de agua para pasar inadvertido. La siguió, disimuladamente, hasta que ella se detuvo y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a leer. Por lo que veía, ella no era muy sociable. Bien, esta era su oportunidad.

—Hola.

— ¡Ah! —brincó del susto. Al levantar la mirada notó la sorpresa en esta, pero lo reconoció. — Uzu-uzumaki-san, ¿cierto?

—Aja—sonrió. —Yo también me alegro de verte, Hinata. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí.

Se sentó junto a ella, muy cerca pero no demasiado. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, no quería asustarla.

— ¿ _Rebeca_?—preguntó al ver la portada de su libro. —Así que te gusta el romance dramático y rosa.

—Sí, me gustan mucho. ¿Qué géneros literarios lee usted?

—Haces que me sienta viejo. Por favor trátame de tú—abrió la botella de agua y bebió un poco. — Hum… me inclino más por la intriga y la novela negra, aunque también disfruto de lo fantástico

Ella rió.

—Bi-bien, Naruto-kun. ¿Mejor?

—Bastante. Dime, ¿Encontraste el jardín de arte? ¿Tu hermano te salvo del ambiente aburrido?

—Sí. Gracias por preocuparte. No fue una fiesta tan mala, digo, logre conocer a nuevas personas y fue entretenido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué otros pasatiempos tienes, Hinata?

—Pues… el prensado de flores es mi segundo hobby, pero también me gusta cantar y bailar. Aunque, últimamente no eh tenido oportunidad de practicar estos últimos—su voz delató un ligero tono de desilusión. — ¿Cuáles son tus gustos, Naruto-kun?

—Mis gustos son… comunes. Digo, me gusta la música, la lectura, algunas actividades al aire libre como; la jardinería. Esos son mis gustos—dijo amigablemente.

—La jardinería no es común entre los chicos—dijo con voz cantarina.

—Entonces… Eso me hace diferente, ¿no? —pregunto señalándose a sí mismo, divertido.

—Tal vez. Aun que cada persona es única. No hay dos iguales.

—Única…—suspiró. —Esa palabra aplica muy bien en ti.

Y ella se sonrojo. Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

* * *

Reunirse con ella una segunda vez fue aún más fácil.

Y al cuarto encuentro intercambiaron número celular.

Claro que los rumores de que Uzumaki Naruto cortejaba a la menor de los Hyuga no tardaron en regarse. Y Hinata fue la primera en enterarse.

Debía admitir que esa chica era un consumidor masivo para su tiempo, pues resultó que también compartían clase de Ingles y Literatura, pero tampoco se quejaba. A las dos semanas ya tenía el _consentimiento_ de ella para tomarla de la mano en público. No se burlen ni se sorprendan, últimamente eran pocas las chicas que quería ir lento en una relación y no lanzarse sobre él y robarle el oxígeno a besos y mordidas. Pero esa _rara_ chica apenas lograba controlar sus temblores cuando tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Los besos llegaron hasta las tres semanas. Aunque, claro, él estaba dispuesto a seguirle el ritmo en esta relación, después de todo, el más mínimo error estropearía sus planes. Fue hasta casi el mes cumplido que su noviazgo se hizo oficial entre sus amigos y conocidos. Fue curiosa la reacción de Neji, como si sospechara de él pero no quisiera intervenir. Extraño.

Para el mes de octubre ya se había acostumbrado a ella casi por completo. Y no es que Hinata fuese una chica muy diferente a él, pero se complementaban muy bien. Ella era tranquila, silenciosa, atenta, inteligente, linda y ligeramente torpe. Aun recordaba como ella había insistido en aprender a fumar. Se habían citado en el banco en torno al árbol donde se conocieron, ella apareció agitada frente a él.

—Qui-quiero… aprender…—jadeó.

— ¿Estás bien? —la sujetó y le ayudó a sentarse. — ¿Qué quieres aprender?

—Eso…—señaló la colilla que había dejado caer en el pavimento cuando se acercó a ella.

— ¡Eso no es para ti! —rió. Cuando logró contener la risa lo suficiente, habló. —Hinata, tú misma me has dicho que no toleras el humo del tabaco. Así que, ¿Quién te persuadió a semejante idea?

—No te burles. Solo quiero hacerlo, y creí que Naruto-kun me ayudaría.

—Escucha lo que dices: ¡quieres aprender a fumar!

— ¿Eso es un no? —Preguntó. ¿Qué era eso en sus ojos? ¿Suplica, tristeza, miedo, soledad? No lo sabía, exactamente. Suspiró derrotado.

—Lo hare. Con una condición—la mirada de ella se agrando de emoción. —Prométeme que en cuanto no quieras continuar me lo dirás.

—Si, en tiendo y acepto. ¡Gracias! —la brusquedad con que lo abrazó casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Esa había sido de las experiencias más divertidas, y por momentos angustiosa, de su vida. Esa tonta había intentado soportar una bocanada de humo sin la preparación adecuada. Le enseñó que no debía lamer el filtro al momento de tener el cigarrillo en la boca, iniciar con inhalaciones pequeñas y soltar el humo suavemente y no escupirlo como en su primer intento.

Lo hacía pasar vergüenzas, mal entendidos, frustraciones, risas y uno o dos momentos de excitación. Nada fuera de lo normal en una relación.

* * *

La lectura de _Rebecca_ era aburrida, sinceramente, pero fingía que le emocionante para no decepcionarla a ella.

Desvió un momento su atención hacia su novia. La bufanda roja se alargaba con la misma velocidad con la que sus dedos movían los ganchos. Estaban a mediados de noviembre y el frio invernal se hacía cada vez más notorio, así que Hinata se esmeraba en regalarle una bufanda, pues a un novio anterior le había gustado mucho y, para ella, el tejer alguna prenda se había convertido en una prueba de su amor.

—Nena, está atardeciendo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! Discúlpame, Naruto-kun, ¿tu patrona se molestara contigo?

—No. Pero quiero acompañarte a los dormitorios.

Ella asintió emocionada y sonrojada.

Después de dejarla en los dormitorios de chicas, y besarla un poco más demandante que las veces anteriores, volvió a su casa. Al subir las escaleras, frente a la puerta de su habitación encontró un sobre tamaño oficio color beige. Sintió sus dedos crisparse ligeramente.

Llegaron los folletos.

Abrió el sobre con ceremonioso cuidado. Resultaron maravillosos; Información técnica sobre los cobres Hyuga y las aleaciones, " _los primeros en la paz y en la guerra_ " decían sus títulos, y estaban plagados de fotografías: minas y fundiciones, concentradores y transformadores, fábricas de laminado, de refinado, de barras metálicas, de tubos metálicos…

En tan solo unas horas ya los había leído 20 veces.

¿Obsesión? Tal vez.

* * *

Ambos ladearon el rostro en sentido contrario para juntar mejor sus labios. Fue él quien la incitó a responder a las caricias de su lengua y aumentar el ritmo del beso. Antes de separarse por completo de ella, no pudo evitar lamer suavemente su labio inferior y dejar un último beso, un simple roce.

—Me gusta cuando me besas así.

— ¿Así como? —preguntó él, lamiéndose disimuladamente los labios, saboreando los últimos rastros del beso.

—Cuando estamos solos me besas diferente a como lo haces en público—bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro. —Me besas más pasional y más tierno, todo a la vez.

—Me gusta mantener estos besos en secreto, me molesta que otros nos miren cuando lo hago—acarició suavemente su mejilla.

— _kiss me in secret._

Sonrió antes volver a besarla. En un arranque de lujuria, sus manos descendieron de su cintura hasta su trasero. Ella se estremeció. Sintió el tibio aliento de ella en su boca y eso le provocó un escalofrió desde la nuca hasta la entrepierna. Sabía que Hinata era muy tímida y le avergonzaba que la tocará así, pero tampoco se oponía o negaba. Era tan dócil. Su mano izquierda volvió a subir pero ahora se deslizaba por debajo de la blusa de ella, su piel era suave y calientita. La yema de sus dedos rozó el encaje del sujetador y su sexo cosquilleo…

Tenía que detenerse, un movimiento en falso y echaría a perder meses de planeación. ¡Tenía que para de una maldita vez! Pero la forma en que ella había empezado frotarse contra él no ayudaba en nada.

Más en contra que a favor, se separó de ella.

—Hay que volver a la tarea.

—S-sí.

Siguieron con el estudio, no muy convencidos y algo ansiosos por volver a distraerse en un beso. Lo cual no ocurrió… no al menos esa tarde.

* * *

— ¡Sonríe! —advirtió ella antes de presionar la pantalla de su celular y que el flash de este le cegara por segundos.

— ¿Eh salido bien? —preguntó, tallándose el ojo derecho. Ella le guiño un ojo antes de afirmar.

—Por supuesto, como siempre.

Eran principios de diciembre y, por ende, también de navidad. Esa era la razón por la que gran parte del alumnado ya iniciaba los preparativos para sus vacaciones familiares, pero él no se incluía en esos alumnos. Ese año no visitaría a su madre.

— ¿Podrías mandármela? Es que me gustaría imprimirla y enviársela a mi madre. Ya sabes, es más económico que tomar una de estudio.

—Claro. ¿Acaso no pasaras las vacaciones con ella?

—No—abrió el empaque del chocolate y le ofreció un trocito a ella. —Pero ha pasado más de un año desde que nos vimos, y en sus cartas insiste en querer ver cuánto eh cambiado. ¿Tú viajaras con tu familia?

—Nop—sonrió. —Me quedare aquí a festejar contigo.

— ¡Y cuando pensabas decirlo! Nena, tu cumpleaños es dos días después de navidad, ¿sabes el tiempo que se necesita para prepárate una sorpresa? —la zarandeó ligeramente de los hombros jugando.

—No te preocupes. No quiero ninguna sorpresa tuya.

— ¿Ah no? —ella negó tímidamente. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Ella lo abrazó sorpresivamente del cuello y susurró:

—Pasar un día completo contigo.

* * *

La fiesta de navidad había sido muy agradable.

Durante la mañana festejaron con otros alumnos en el campus, jugando con la nieve. Por la tarde fue un poco más tranquilo; comieron ramen instantáneo, por petición de él, y fueron al teatro por ella. Al anochecer, antes de despedirse, ella le entregó la bufanda roja terminada, era un poco más larga de lo necesario y fácilmente podía envolver el cuello de ambos si se abrazaban. Pero agradeció el detalle, pues era algo que ella había hecho con mucha ilusión. En fin, fue un día entretenido.

Pasó la noche del 26 y la madrugada del 27 intentando prepara el regalo de Hinata. No era tonto, por mucho que ella insistieran en solo querer pasar un día juntos sin regalos o fiestas, no era totalmente cierto. Todas las chicas esperan recibir todas las sorpresas detallistas y fantasiosas el día de su cumpleaños, y Hinata no era la excepción.

Hartó ya del tema, se levantó de la cama.

Abrió el tercer y ultimo cajón del escritorio, donde guardaba los folletos junto a una pequeña cajita metálica de chocolates, sacó esta última. Las pastillas que contenía eran de varias formas y colores; redondas, azules, cuadradas, rosas, corazones, rojas, triangulares, amarillas, ovaladas, naranjas y capsulas gris pálido, y tenían varios dibujos marcados. Eligió una triangular naranja con el dibujo de un "§". Se la tomó de un trago. Regreso a la cama, se colocó los auriculares y encendió el reproductor. Cerró los ojos.

A los 15 minutos reconoció el mareo y sintió el sudor resbalarle por la nuca. Sabía que los efectos actuarían con mayor rapidez por tener el estómago vacío. El ligero retortijón en el estómago fue el detonante definitivo.

La música se hizo más atrayente, la piel se le erizo y su tacto se agudizo; el roce de la ropa se sentía extrañamente bien. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero las notas musicales lo guiaban por una nueva ruta de sensaciones y visiones.

La besaba en los labios, en el cuello, en las mejillas. Lamia con suma lentitud la clavícula y descendía aún más hasta sus senos. Saboreaba tranquilamente el dulce sabor de la crema corporal impregnada en su piel. Acariciaba el contorno de sus costados. ¡Se sentía increíble! Pasar su mano por ese desliz que se formaba entre su cintura y cadera era tan… excitante. La besó una vez más en los labios antes de abrazarla y apretarla contra él. La forma en que ella le revolvía el cabello lo sumía aún más en su fantasía.

Jamás había sentido nada igual. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora si lo hacía?

Después de estar casi 20 minutos ahí, tumbado sobre su espalda y delirando de placer, disfrutando de los últimos rastros del MDMA mientras se arreglaba. Sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Hinata. Ansiaba besarla y… ¿Gritar su nombre?

Guardó reproductor en la mesita de noche.

* * *

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hinata! —gritó en cuanto la vio asomar la cabeza por la ventana. Ella sonrió y se alejó de la ventana, no tardo ni 10 minutos en bajar y arrojarse a sus brazos. Varias chicas los miraban desde arriba y murmuraban, incluso vio un flash disparase. ¿Fotografiarlos, en un momento así de importante e íntimo? Estaban locas.

— ¡Oh, gracias! —empezó a darle decenas de suaves besos en todo el rostro, después volvió a abrazarlo. —Naruto-kun es tan tierno.

—Eh, nena, nos están viendo.

—Lo siento—aligeró la fuerza del abrazo pero le soltó. — Por favor espera unos minutos, iré a cambiarme.

En cuanto se separaron la bulla que se había formado por ellos se disipó. Esperó a Hinata en un costado de la entrada de los dormitorios. Tardó casi 30 minutos.

—Te ves linda—alagó viendo el conjunto de ropa que había elegido; un vestido de manga larga color ciruela de lana, Leggins de algodón negros y zapatos de piso.

— ¿De verdad? Es un regalo de mi familia. Llegó anoche junto con una foto de Harumi-oneesan(*), Neji-niisan, Otō-san y Hanabi, todos cenando en navidad. Parecía que se la pasaban bien sin mí. ¿Era tristeza con lo que había dicho la última frase?

—No sabía que tuvieras hermanas.

—Je, disculpa. No suelo hablar mucho de mi familia, tal vez lo haga en otra ocasión. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora—le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. — ¡Vamos! Quiero iniciar cuanto antes este día contigo. Recuerda que no quiero sorpresas.

—De acuerdo—sonrió. —Primero desayunaremos, escucharemos música en el edificio de Bellas Artes, iremos a almorzar donde tú mandes, después te llevare al cine a ver esa nueva película de… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Kazahana Koyuki, y para la cena te prepare una gelatina de flor encapsulada. ¿Qué te parece? Así ya no es sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no—dijo entre risas.

Mantenerla entretenida, ilusionada y con el brillo en los ojos fue sencillo, pero por momentos aburrido. Admitía que la mayoría del recorrido fue divertido, pero lo que casi echa a perder la planeación fue esa estúpida película de aventura romántica. ¡Casi muere de fastidio!

Si le preguntaran: ¿Qué disfrutaste más? La visita a Bellas Artes, por supuesto.

* * *

— ¿Estas solo? —preguntó mientras la guiaba por el largo pasillo hacia la cocina.

—Sí. Mi patrona regresa de la visita a su familia hasta el 1 de enero.

— ¿Te ha dejado el cuidado de la casa a ti solo?

—Sí—encendió la luz. Volteó el rostro hacia ella y sonrió. —Tranquila. Soy un buen chico. Además, la despensa está llena, no moriré de hambre.

—Te creo. ¿Sabes? No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con eso de gelatina de flor encapsulada, nunca eh escuchado algo parecido antes.

Ella se acomodó en el primer asiento del comedor que encontró.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces esto te va a gustar. Dame un minuto para sacarla del recipiente.

Tan cuidadoso como le fue posible, intentó centrar lo mejor que pudo la gelatina en el plato. Le pidió a la chica que cerrara sus ojos, ella obedeció. Dejó la gelatina sobre la mesa, frente a ella, y le dijo que abriera los ojos.

Ver su expresión de sorpresa y después de fascinación no tiene precio.

— ¡Una camelia(*)! Nruto-kun es… es increíble. ¿Es verdadera?

—No. Es solo un poco de Jelly rojo suave, verde hoja y bastante experiencia. Jamás podría encapsular en grenetina una camelia roja real.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo la hiciste, los pétalos, las hojas? —giraba el plato, como si el mirar la gelatina desde ángulos diferentes le pudiese responder sus preguntas. —Es hermosa.

Él rió.

—Vamos, eso te lo explicare después—tomó una cuchara. —Tienes que probarla y…

— ¡Pero no quiero comerla! —su negativa le corto la frase. —Creo que me provoca más satisfacción verla que consumirla. Se arruinaría si la como.

—Nena, no diga tonterías. Este es mi regalo para ti, y tienes que comerlo.

—Pero…—el puchero que se formó en su rostro fue adorable. El mohín desapareció y sacó el celular —Está bien. Pero le tomare una foto como recuerdo y así puedo compartirla con Harumi-neesan(*).

A los pocos minutos el deleite con el que comía la gelatina era admirable. Platicaron de trivialidades hasta pasadas las once.

—Es muy tarde. Tengo que volver a los dormitorios.

—Espera, es peligroso para una jovencita cruzar el campus oscuro.

— ¿Me acompañaras?

—No. Tengo una idea mejor—le acarició la mejilla. —Quédate conmigo.

Sus pómulos se colorearon de rojo. ¿Él de verdad le pedía una noche, en su habitación, solos? ¡Estaba soñando!

—N-no lo sé.

—Recuerda que fuiste tú quien lo pidió…

¡Oh, Dios, era cierto! "Pasar un día completo contigo." Fueron sus palabras. Ella nunca miente, y esta no era la excepción. Pero, no se refería a "eso". De verdad quería estar con él, pero la timidez la cerraba la garganta. No pudo más que asentir y aceptar la mano que le tendía para guiarla.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa y lo entendía. Era virgen después de todo. La atrajo hacia él y la sintió estremecerse.

—Relájate—susurró antes de besarla delicadamente. La hizo recostarse y al hacerlo se posiciono sobre ella. Saboreó la dulce esencia de la gelatina en su boca. Antes de separase de su boca por completo mordió su labio inferior varias veces, como si comprobara la esponjosidad de un bombo.

Pero ella seguía con el cuerpo tenso y tembloroso.

—Yo…

Suspiró resignado. Se alejó de ella, no forzaría la situación. La deseaba, sí, pero no era un maldito insensible para obligarla. Por alguna razón ella no se atrevía sostenerle la mirada.

—Ey, Nena, mírame. No, así no—advirtió cuando ella solo giro el rostro pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en sus rodillas. Le sujeto la barbilla y se encontró con esos ojos que tan difícil le era encontrarle un tono especifico—Mírame, mírame bien. Voy en serio contigo, de verdad. Hinata me gustas, mucho, y si tú no quieres esto aún, no hay problema, puedo esperar y ¿sabes por qué?

Ella no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Porque quiero que nos casemos apenas terminemos la universidad…

No está seguro de cómo, pero algún momento de su confesión ella se cubrió la boca intentando reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Esperaba que ella estallara en llanto y gritando «Sí» a todo pulmón, pero no fue así.

—Naruto-kun… —algunas lágrimas se le escurrieron de los parpados. Sonrió, comprensivo.

—Está bien. Debes estar cansada—la vio temblar. Tenía frió. — ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? Puedo prepararlo para ti.

Ella asintió.

* * *

Cuando la leche inicio el burbujeo rompió la tableta de chocolate y la sumergió.

Bien, lo admitía. ¡Maldición, sí, si quería sexo!

Apretó los dientes para callar su frustración. Era un buen novio, ¿no? Era amable, cariñoso, atento y paciente. Acaso, ¿Casi cuatro meses de noviazgo no eran suficientes para ella y acceder al sexo?

¿Estaba mal que quisiera garantizar la duración de su relación con ella y disfrutas de su cuerpo a la vez?

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco y el tema en paz.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, lo sirvió y regreso a su habitación. No vio a Hinata donde esperaba; sentada en la cama y quieta como buena niña, no. El tintineo de la cajita de chocolates al ser agitada le acelero el corazón. Ella estaba esculcando sus cosas, ¡y había encontrado las pastillas!

¡Los folletos!

— ¡Basta! —su grito la hizo brincar del susto. Dejó la taza de chocolate y se acercó a ella. Le arrebató la cajita. — ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

—Lo… Lo siento, de verdad. Yo… no…

— ¡Privado! —azotó el cajón al cerrarlo, después de guardar la cajita. Ella se encogió aún más. — ¡Es privado, Hinata! Tenías que quedarte sentada y sin tocar nada, pero no lo hiciste. Preferiste fisgonear entre mis cosas.

—Dis-disculpame, Naruto-kun, yo… yo solo quería…—retrocedió un paso. Él desprendía una actitud que nunca antes había sentido, sus ojos azules brillaban furiosos. Era aterrador. —Creí que eran dulces, no lo sé, no pensé que te molestaría si tomaba uno. Perdón…

Él le había gritado. Nunca antes la había intimidado así. Las lágrimas la traicionaron y se escaparon de sus parpados. No, no quería llorar frente a él. Con la vista borrosa, intentó pasar junto a él y salir de ahí. No lo logro.

—...—estaba sin palabras, mudo. Era un estúpido, un idiota, se había dejado dominar por la furia y dejó que su frustración hablara. Ahora ella lloraba y quería alejarse de él, tenía que arreglarlo, pero para eso, haría una tontería más. Disculparse. Aún a sabiendas de que existía la posibilidad de que ella lo mandara al carajo, le ignorara por los siguientes días(o semanas) y en el peor de los casos, terminará con su relación, se arriesgaría. —Yo... hable sin pensar. Perdón.

—N-no...—hipó. —Tienes razón; no fue correcto, yo no tengo ningún derecho.

—Escucha: Soy un imbécil por tratarte así—buscó su mirada y cuando la encontró notó que ella la tenía brillosa por las lágrimas retenidas. —No quiero que este sea el último recuerdo de tu primer cumpleaños conmigo.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero nada salió de su garganta.

Él se jugaría su última carta. La atrajo hacia él, la besó y gustoso recibió respuesta de ella.

Fue él quien se separó para recuperar el aliento, pero ni bien pasaron cinco segundos cuando lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chocaron y rechinaron juntos. Él se apartó un poco, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó a su manera, más lento, más suave y mucho más placentero. La guió hasta la cama, de nuevo él sobre ella.

—Dime que pare y lo haré.

—N-no, no te detengas—dijo y él muy, muy lentamente inicio con el trabajo de retirar toda prenda no necesaria en ese momento.

Volvieron a besarse. Toda su boca era cálida ansiedad. El pelo le caía en cascada por encima de su brazo y su pecho, estremeciéndolo con sus caricias ligeras como plumas. Y su perfume. Lo volvía loco la maldita frescura de su piel. Conocía el cuerpo de un mujer, pero el de ella, el de Hinata, le provocaba una ansiedad nueva y totalmente desconocida, hasta ahora.

« ¿Qué me has hecho?» La pregunta apenas duró lo suficiente para ser consiente de ella.

La sintió estremecerse justo cuando dio un suave mordisco a su cuello.

—No tengas miedo. Eres libre de ver, tocar y probar todo lo que quieras y cuanto quieras—el sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de ella. Quizás su tono de voz fue bromista, pero lo decía en serio, muy en serio.

Ella, con algo de duda, le toco los hombros y bajo por su espalda, acaricio hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaban. Y él disfrutó hasta el último roce.

Continuó más lento, más gentil, más tierno. Besó cada pulgada de su cara y rindió culto a cada ondulación de su cuerpo. La textura de sus pezones era lo más increíble que había probado jamás, sus gemidos de placer, la música más melodiosa que había escuchado.

Y cómo respondía a él. Era el sueño erótico de cualquier adolescente hecho realidad, ferviente, dispuesta, casi temblando de deseo.

Mientras él se enfrascaba en la tarea de memorizar el sabor de cada parte del cuerpo femenino, ella se dedicó a tentar el cuerpo del rubio. La curiosidad la guió hacía esa zona tan enigmática del chico que se presionaba contra su vientre, cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos no pudo evitar apretarlo, aunque quizás lo hizo con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Ay!—el pinchazo de dolor que le atravesó lo tomó desprevenido.

—Discúlpame...

—Es-está bien. Descuida—suspiró y tomó un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar. —Nena, déjame ayudarte.

Sujetó su pequeña mano y la llevó hasta su pene, y le enseño la forma correcta de masturbarlo. No sabía con exactitud el por qué, pero el placer que se liberaba por su cuerpo era familiar y a la vez nuevo. La dejó continuar sola. Él buscó la abertura entre las piernas de ella y se aventuró a explorar su sexo. Dos de sus dedos fueron los que entraron en ella. No tardó en encontrar la forma correcta de estimularla.

—Mmm... Ah—besó con suma suavidad uno de sus pechos y atrapó el pequeño pezón entre sus dientes y jugó con la lengua sobre él. La excitación le corría por las venas; las caricias en su miembro, la humedad en sus dedos, la textura del pezón en su boca y los gemidos de su compañera retumbándole en los oídos, todos estos factores se entremezclaban y se volvían el detonante perfecto para el placer.

—Hina, para...—se forzó a articular palabra. Se detuvo a sí mismo y a ella en sus caricias. —Espera, Nena, no quiero que termine tan rápido.

Un segundo después, aprisionó contra el colchón las muñecas de la ojiperla, mientras se abría un espacio entre las pierna de la chica.

—Na-naruto-kun, yo...—llamó su atención. —Te amo.

¡Oh, cuanto maldito cliché!

No era desagradable escuchar esas dos palabras, pero si un poco predecible, aburrido.

—Hinata, te quiero—la besó. La besaba de la forma que más les gustaba a ambos, lento y rítmico. Un beso francés.

A tientas, y con cierta urgencia, buscó el preservativo en los cajones de la mesita de noche. Se lo puso casi sin dificultad alguna. Unos minutos después volvía a estar sobre ella.

Entró en ella despacio, con reverente cuidado y apasionada entrega. Atento a cada uno de sus gestos, a su respiración, al brillo de sus ojos. Cuando finalmente entró completamente en ella, lo rodeó con su deseo abrasador. Su intrusión le hizo daño.

—Lo siento—él se disculpó. Hipócrita. No quería causarle daño físico pero, sin embargo, ardía en deseos salvajes de poseerla, saberla completamente suya. Esperó unos momentos.

—Estoy bien—suspiró Hinata.

Inició con movimientos pausados. Deslizarse por completo en su interior, penetrar entre aquellas paredes sedosas y húmedas, oyendo sus exclamaciones, gemidos y pequeños suspiros de «sí» y «más» vibrándole en los oídos, era perder un trocito de su mente cada vez. Le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, palabras reverentes y escandalosas y absorbía sus gemidos de excitación sexual. La acariciaba ahí donde se unían, se deleitaba con su suavidad y adoraba el frenesí al que le empujaba.

—Quiero disfrutarte lentamente...—detuvo el movimiento de su cuerpo. Al separarse de ella, él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a sentarse. Delineó una de sus cejas y le acarició ambas mejillas, que se mantenían sonrojadas.

—Naru...

—Shhh... Tranquila—dijo suavemente. —Date media vuelta. Eso es. Ahora, arrodíllate, extiende hacia delante tus brazos y sostente del cabecero de la cama. Así, buena chica.

Verla en esa posición no hizo más que aumentar su libido. Se acercó a ella y tocó gentilmente sus hombros, ella tembló. La apaciguó con pequeños besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello. Lentamente volvió a penetrarla, mientras la distraía jadeando cerca de su oído su nombre o suspirando uno que otro «Nena» y con caricias en sus pechos.

Sabía de sobra que esta no era la posición "tradicional" de hacer el amor, pero odiaba la monotonía; él arriba, ella abajo. Aburrido.

Pero había algo más, algo que lo inquietaba. No podía volver a tenerla para él de esta forma. No podía volver a disfrutarla, no al menos hasta estar legalmente casados. Lo cual sería, sí sus planes salían bien, hasta dentro de dos años o incluso el próximo verano, ¿por qué no?

Comprenderlo fue como un latigazo. Que injusto era. Seis meses sin poder disfrutarla. Tenía ganas de romper en pedazos la cama, las ventanas.

Olvidó el tema y centro su atención en ella. Disfrutaría el momento.

—No… no te reprimas—lamió su lóbulo. Ella apretaba sus labios, reprimiendo sus voces de placer, profiriendo solo quejidos agudos atorados en su garganta.

—Pe-pero… esto…

—Esto… está bien. No te reprimas—pasó sus dedos entre las piernas medio abiertas de ella y encontró su clítoris. Ella gimió.

Sentía que la respiración se le cortaba. Cerró los ojos y recargó la frente en el hombro de ella. Todo le daba vueltas y le zumbaban los oídos, perdió la última pizca de control que le quedaba.

Las sensaciones lo golpeaban, más agudas, salvajes y deliciosas que cualquiera que hubiera conocido o imaginado. Se entregó, se rindió, solo vagamente consciente de sus jadeos, del orgasmo subiéndole por la espina dorsal y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras se adentraba más en ella, se vaciaba en ella.

—Oh, dios, Hinata—murmuró. —Hinata.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue su cabello azul, sonrió débilmente. Besó con ternura un mechón de hebras azuladas.

Se separó de ella tiró el preservativo en el cesto de basura. La chica se giró lentamente y él notó al instante el sonrojo y la sonrisa en su rostro. Acercó sus labios y la besó. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y se aferró a él.

—Haz-hazlo de nuevo—dijo roja de vergüenza.

El deseo no tardo en cegarlo.

Esta noche eran solo ella y él.

No pensaría en el dinero, la escuela, su pasado o su futuro. Disfrutaría del momento, de ella y lo que harían.

¿Sexo o Amor? Daba igual, sinceramente. A fin de cuentas, ambos eran increíbles.

—Te quiero—dijo antes de besarla. Y no dejar de hacerlo en toda la noche.

* * *

Y ¿que tal?

Sinceramente, estoy muy satisfecha con el capitulo. Desde un inicio así fue como lo imagine, mostrar solo fragmentos de la relacion, Lemon, el climax y el final(que estos dos últimos vendrán hasta el próximo capi ;3) Lo único que me desespero fue que el capitulo empezó a alargarse demasiado D: (6,367 palabras), pero aun así, a mi me gusto escribir.

El lemon no tengo ni idea de como lo escribí :v

Ahora, ¿por qué mis historias están tan abandonadas? simple. !Una semana antes de navidad se formateo mi computadora! DX fue horrible. Todo se fue, juegos, música, libros, y por supuesto, mis historias. Por suerte tenia la mayoría de mi música, todos mis libros y algunos de mis fics (entre ellos este capitulo, íncubo y ruptura unanime) guardados en mi Tablet y pude recuperaros. Pero lo que de verdad me dolió fue mi Microsoft OFFICE, no tenia donde escribir, ni word ni power point. Hasta apenas ayer domingo en la noche recupere los programas. En fin.

*)Harumi: belleza primaveral, flor de primavera. En la historia original(Un beso antes de morir de Ira Levin) la protagonista es la menor de tres hermanas, aquí decidí que fuese la mediana, así que cree un OC :3

*)Camelia Roja: en el lenguaje de la flores significa "Te querré siempre". Lo que es un pequeño guiño a lo que se viene en el próximo capi ;)

Creo que eso seria todo por ahora. Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y su apoyo TTuTT Yo no soy nada sin ustedes. Sus comentarios, criticas y opiniones son bien recibidas, gracias.

Créditos a Ira Levin, por su libro Un beso antes morir, que en el me baso para este fic *3*

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Por fin el capitulo final :3 Me siento tan feliz, bueno, al final les cuento ^u^

 ***-NaruHina**

 ***-Angst**

 ***-Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _*-Side-Story_**

 ***-Alternative Universe**

 ***-What if...**

 ***-OoC**

* * *

Sus planes iban tan bien, tan maravillosamente bien, tan estupendamente bien…, y ahora ella iba a estropearlos todos. Sintió nacer en él el odio, un odio que le inundaba por completo, hasta llegar a sentir dolorida la mandíbula a fuerza de apretar los dientes. Pero no importaba: la luz estaba apagada.

Y ella… ella seguía sollozando débilmente en la oscuridad, con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho desnudo de él; con sus lágrimas y su aliento quemándole la carne. Deseaba apartarla de sí.

Finalmente, la sensación de odio fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha y le acarició la espalda. Hacía calor, o, mejor dicho, sus manos estaban frías. Todo él estaba frío, descubrió de pronto, aunque el sudor le corría por los sobacos, y las piernas le temblaban, como siempre que las cosas tomaban de pronto un giro inesperado, sin darle tiempo para prepararse. Se quedó muy quieto un instante más, esperando que el temblor fuera cediendo. Con la mano libre subió la manta hasta los hombros:

—El llorar no te va a servir de nada —le dijo afectuosamente.

Ella intentó obedecerlo y dejar de llorar, reteniendo sus lágrimas en largos sollozos ahogados. Se frotó los ojos con el borde muy gastado de la manta:

—Sólo es… el haberme callado durante tanto tiempo. Lo he sabido desde hace días… semanas. No quería decirte nada hasta estar segura…

La mano del muchacho, sobre su espalda, estaba cálida ahora:

— ¿No hay error posible?

Hablaban en susurros, aun cuando la casa estuviera vacía.

—No.

— ¿De cuánto?

—Casi dos meses —alzó la mejilla de su pecho, y, en la oscuridad, él pudo sentir que sus ojos lo vigilaban alerta. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No le diste tu nombre al doctor, ¿verdad?

—No. Aunque todo el tiempo supo que yo estaba mintiendo. Fue horrible…

—Si tu padre llegara a averiguarlo…

Ella bajó de nuevo la cabeza y repitió la pregunta, con la boca pegada a su pecho:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Aguardaba su respuesta.

Cambió ligeramente de posición, en parte para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir, y en parte con la esperanza de que así ella se movería también, pues el peso de aquella cabeza sobre el pecho se le había hecho insoportable.

—Escucha, Hinata—dijo. —Sé que quieres que te diga que nos casaremos en seguida, mañana mismo. Y yo quiero casarme contigo. Más que nada en el mundo. Te juro por Dios que es así—hizo una pausa, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. El cuerpo de la muchacha, recogido contra el suyo, estaba inmóvil, pendiente de cuanto decía. —Pero si nos casamos de este modo, sin que siquiera haya conocido primero a tu padre, y luego viene un nene, apenas siete meses más tarde… Ya sabes lo que haría él.

—No podría hacer nada —protestó ella—. Tengo más de dieciocho años. Dieciocho años es la edad que te exigen aquí. ¿Qué podría hacer él?

—No me refiero a una anulación, ni nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —suplicó ella.

—El dinero —dijo. —Hinata, ¿qué clase de hombre es él? ¿Qué me has contado tú de él y de su elevada moral? Tu madre tiene sólo un desliz, él lo averigua ocho años más tarde y se divorcia de ella, ¡se divorcia de ella sin preocuparse de ti y de tus hermanas, sin preocuparse de su mala salud! Bien, ¿qué crees que te haría ahora? Se olvidaría hasta de tu existencia. No verías ni un centavo.

—A mí no me importa —hablaba ansiosamente. — ¿Crees que me importa?

—Pero a mí sí, Hinata—sus manos empezaron a moverse suavemente sobre la espalda de la chica. —No por mí. Te lo juro por Dios que no por mí. ¿Qué nos ocurrirá? Los dos tendremos que dejar la escuela, tú por el niño, yo para trabajar. Y ¿qué haremos?… Otro tipo más, con dos años de universidad y sin título. ¿Qué podré llegar a ser? ¿Un empleado de oficina? ¿O un obrero en una fábrica textil? Algo así…

—No importa…

— ¡Ya lo creo que importa! No sabes tú hasta qué punto. Sólo tienes diecinueve años y has tenido dinero toda la vida. No sabes lo que significa carecer de dinero. Y yo sí. Nos estaríamos tirando los trastos a la cabeza antes de un año.

—No… no… Te aseguro que no.

—De acuerdo, nos queremos tanto que no discutiríamos. De modo que, ¿dónde estamos? ¿En una habitación amueblada con… con cortinas de papel? ¿Comiendo macarrones siete noches a la semana? Si yo te viera viviendo de ese modo, y supiera que era por mi culpa… —se detuvo un instante; después acabó suavemente. —firmaría un seguro y luego me arrojaría debajo de un coche.

Ella empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

Él cerró los ojos y habló como en sueños, dando a las palabras una entonación sedante:

—Yo lo había planeado todo tan maravillosamente… Hubiera ido a Nueva York este verano, y tú me hubieras presentado a tu padre. Y habría conseguido gustarle. Tú me hubieras dicho las cosas que le interesaban, lo que le gusta y lo que no… —hizo una pausa, y luego. —Y, después de la graduación, nos habríamos casado. O incluso este verano. Podríamos haber vuelto aquí en septiembre, para nuestros dos últimos años. Un pequeño apartamento nuestro, muy cerca del campus…

Ella alzó la cabeza de su pecho:

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —le suplicó—. ¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?

—Quería que vieras lo maravilloso, lo hermoso que podría haber sido.

—Y lo veo, ¿crees que no lo veo? —los sollozos entrecortaban su voz. —Pero estoy embarazada. Estoy embarazada de dos meses. —Hubo un silencio, como cuando un motor, que antes pasaba, desapercibido, se detiene de pronto—. ¿Estás… estás intentando librarte de mí? ¿Abandonarme? ¿Es eso lo que intentas hacer?

— ¡Por Dios, Hinata, no! —la agarró por los hombros y la incorporó hasta que el rostro de la muchacha quedó junto al suyo. — ¡No!

—Entonces, ¿por qué me torturas? Tenemos que casarnos ahora. ¡No tenemos otra elección!

—Sí. Tenemos otra elección, Hinata—dijo él.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la muchacha se ponía rígido contra el suyo.

Su «¡No!» sonó lleno de terror, y empezó a agitar violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo.

—Escucha, Hinata—le rogó, con las manos aferradas aún a sus hombros. —Nada de una operación, ni cosa por el estilo. Nada de eso —le tomó la barbilla con una mano, hundiendo los dedos en sus mejillas, obligándole a levantar la cabeza. — ¡Escucha! —esperó hasta que fue cediendo el rápido ritmo de su respiración.—Hay un muchacho en la universidad… Yahiko. Su tío es el propietario de una farmacia en la esquina de la Avenida de la Universidad y la Calle Treinta y cuatro. Yahiko vende cosas. Podría conseguirme algunas píldoras.

Le soltó la cara. Sólo hubo silencio.

— ¿No lo comprendes, nena? Tenemos que intentarlo. ¡Significa tanto para nosotros!

—Píldoras… —dijo Hinata vacilante, como si fuera una palabra desconocida.

—Tenemos que intentarlo. Sería maravilloso.

Agitó la cabeza, en desesperada confusión:

—Dios mío, no sé…

Él la abrazó:

—Nena, yo te quiero. No permitiría que tomaras nada que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ella se dejó caer vencida, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—No sé… no sé…

Él dijo:

—Sería tan maravilloso… —su mano volvió a acariciarla. —Un pequeño apartamento nuestro… sin tener que esperar a que la maldita patrona se fuera al cine…

Finalmente escuchó su voz ahogada:

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes que harían efecto? ¿Y si no sirven de nada?

Aspiró profundamente el aire.

—Si no hacen efecto… —la besó en la frente, en la mejilla y en la comisura de la boca. —Si no hacen efecto, nos casaremos en seguida, y al diablo tu padre y su empresa. Te juro que lo haremos, nena.

Había descubierto que a ella le gustaba que la llamara «nena». Cuando la llamaba «nena» y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, podía conseguir que hiciera prácticamente todo por él. Había pensado en ello, y decidido que sin duda tenía algo que ver con la frialdad con que su padre la miraba de pequeña.

Siguió besándola suavemente, hablándole en voz baja, con palabras llenas de amor y ternura, y, al cabo de unos momentos, ella se sintió en paz y tranquila.

Fumaron un cigarrillo. Hinata lo acercaba primero a los labios de él, y luego a los de ella, y el resplandor de la puntita encendida a cada aspiración iluminaba momentáneamente su cabello rubio y sedoso, y los grandes ojos perla.

Volvió la punta encendida del cigarrillo hacia ellos, y la movió en círculos, adelante y atrás, trazando líneas de vivo tono naranja en la oscuridad.

—Te apuesto a que podría hipnotizar a alguien de esta forma —dijo. Entonces hizo girar lentamente el cigarrillo ante sus ojos. A la débil luz, sus finos dedos se movían sinuosamente—. Eres mi esclavo, y estás por completo en mi poder. Tienes que obedecer todas mis órdenes. —Estaba tan graciosa, que él no pudo por menos de sonreír.

Cuando acabaron el cigarrillo, miró la esfera luminosa de su reloj. Agitando la mano ante ella, ordenó:

—Tienes que vestirte. Tienes que vestirte porque son las diez y veinte y has de estar de vuelta en el dormitorio a las once.

* * *

Después de dejar a Hinata frente a la entrada del dormitorio de chica, regreso a su cuarto. Sentía sus hombros tensos y un nudo en la garganta. Cuando vio la colcha de su cama arrugada en el lugar exacto donde habían estado recostados, el recuerdo de hace dos horas lo aturdió.

 _—Te eh extrañado mucho, ¿Sabes?—le susurró cerca de su oído y sintió como ella se estremecía._

 _Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a él y entre sus piernas, lo que le facilitaba tocarla libremente. Delineó su cuello con pequeños besos y metió sus manos bajo su blusa. La piel cálida de su vientre y su aroma tan… tan adictivo y asfixiante a la vez._

 _Lentamente le quitó la blusa y su sostén. Aún que la habitación estaba oscura, lograba distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo. Era tan placentero tenerla a su disposición. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, se sacó la playera y recargo suavemente su torso sobro la espalda de ella. Besó su mejilla y acarició sus pechos. Ella suspiró su nombre y su libido subió. La deseaba tanto._

 _—Detente—la angustia en su voz lo sacó de la lujuria en la que, voluntariamente, se estaba hundiendo._

 _— ¿Qué? —detuvo sus movimientos, pero no se separó. — ¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Yo… yo tengo algo que decir—se movió un poco para que él la soltara y así girarse. Una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, volvió a hablar. —F-fui al médico. Confirmaron mis sospechas._

 _— ¿De qué hablas?_

 _Sollozando, se lazó a sus brazos. Murmuraba y se abrazaba a él cada vez con más fuerza._

 _— ¿Qué sucede? Hinata, me estas asustando_

 _Entre sollozos e hipos del llanto, confesó:_

 _—Estoy embarazada…_

El eco de esas dos palabras le revolvió el estómago. Corrió al cuarto de baño y ahí, arrodillado frente al inodoro, lo devolvió todo. Cuando logro calmarse, se levantó y lavó sus dientes.

Al salir del baño la ira e impotencia lo invadieron. Rompió un vaso de vidrio y se lastimó los nudillos al golpear una de las paredes.

Azotó los cajones de su escritorio buscando el maldito frasco de somníferos. Aún si sus recuerdos no se lo permitían, necesitaba dormir.

Además, mañana buscaría a Yahiko a primera hora.

* * *

Consiguió las píldoras: dos cápsulas de un blanco grisáceo, facilitadas por Yahiko. Le costaron cinco dólares.

A las ocho en punto se encontró con Hinata en su lugar de reunión; el banco en torno al árbol. Vio que Hinata ya estaba allí, sentada, muy sentada, muy rígida, con los dedos cruzados en su regazo, y un abrigo oscuro resguardando sus hombros del frío de abril. A la derecha, un farol del jardín lanzaba las sombras de las hojas contra su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla. La muchacha le saludó dulcemente. Del rectángulo de ventanas iluminadas del edificio de Bellas Artes surgían, entremezclados, los temas procedentes de una docena de pianos. Al cabo de un instante, dijo:

—Ya las tengo.

Una pareja cruzó el césped hacia ellos y, viendo el banco ocupado, retrocedió hacia el blanco sendero. La voz de la chica dijo:

— ¡Santo cielo, todos están tomados!

Sacó el sobre del bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de Hinata. Sus dedos notaron el bulto de las cápsulas a través del papel.

—Te las has de tomar las dos juntas —le dijo—. Quizá tengas un poco de fiebre, y probablemente sentirás náuseas.

Ella se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta:

— ¿Qué tienen?

—Quinina y alguna cosa más. No estoy seguro —hizo una pausa.—No pueden hacerte daño.

La miró al rostro y vio que ella tenía la vista fija en algo que se hallaba del lado derecho del banco, hacia donde él estaba dando la espalda. Se volvió y siguió su mirada hasta una luz roja que hacía guiños, a algunos kilómetros. Era la torre de la estación transmisora local de radio, que se alzaba sobre el más alto edificio de Blue River, el edificio municipal… donde estaba también la Oficina de Licencias Matrimoniales. Se preguntó si ella miraba aquella luz por esa razón, o sólo porque era una luz roja que parecía guiñarle en un cielo oscuro. La tomó de las manos y las encontró frías como el hielo:

—No te preocupes, Nena. Todo irá bien.

Quedaron sentados en silencio durante algunos minutos, y luego ella dijo:

—Me gustaría ir al cine esta noche. Ponen una película de Kazahana Koyuki en la ciudad.

—Lo siento. Pero tengo una tonelada de tareas en cálculo.

—Vayamos a la Unión de Estudiantes. Te ayudaré a hacerlos.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, seducirme?

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Cuando regresaron la acompañó a través del recinto universitario. Frente al edificio del Dormitorio de Chicas se dieron un beso de despedida.

—Te veré en clase mañana —le dijo.

Ella asintió, y le besó de nuevo. Estaba temblando.

—Mira, nena, no hay nada que temer. Si no te hacen efecto, nos casaremos. ¿No me has oído? El amor lo vence todo. —Ella esperaba que dijera algo más. —Y yo te quiero tanto… —la besó.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Hinata sonreía, un poco insegura.

—Buenas noches, nena —dijo él.

Volvió a su habitación, pero no pudo hacer los trabajos. Se sentó con los codos clavados en el escritorio, con la cabeza en las manos, pensando en las píldoras. « ¡Oh, Dios mío, tienen que servir! Es preciso que sirvan».

Pero Yahiko le había dicho:

 _—No puedo darte ninguna garantía por escrito. Si esa amiguita tuya está ya de dos meses…_

Trató de no pensar en ello. Abrió el cajón. De debajo de la caja de chocolates, pulcramente doblado, sacó dos folletos cuyas ligeras tapas brillaban con una fina capa de cobre.

Recordó como los había leído una y cien veces, hasta saberse cada apartado de memoria. Volvía a ellos de vez en cuando, con una vaga sonrisa en los labios, como haría una mujer con una carta de amor.

Pero hoy resultaban inútiles.

Desvió la mirada hacia la caja de pastillas que tenía al fondo del cajón. Estuvo tentando a tomarse una, pero era tanto el estrés que lo agobiaba que prefirió volver a guardar los folletos, y cerrar el cajón.

Lo que más le enfurecía era que, en cierto sentido, toda la responsabilidad de la situación era de Hinata. Él había decidió llevarla a su habitación solo su primera vez, precisamente para evitar _esto,_ un embarazo. Fue Hinata, con sus amables ojos cerrados y su pasiva hambre de huérfana, la que había deseado posteriores visitas. Era culpa de ella por ser tan dócil y hacer que la deseara. Golpeó en la mesa con el puño cerrado. Realmente había sido culpa suya.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hinata! —se revolvió el cabello frustrado.

Estaba tan confundido. Por una parte quería echarle toda la responsabilidad a Hinata, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Él pudo haberse negado. Y otra parte admitía haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria. Pero él siempre se cuidó, en todas las veces que estuvieron juntos. Cientos de preguntas lo estaban mareando, pero simplemente no tenía respuesta para ninguna.

—No lo sé, no lo sé…

Quería que alguien lo ayudara y callara esos demonios internos que lo aturdían.

Si las píldoras no servían… ¿Dejar la universidad? ¿Abandonar a Hinata? Sería en vano; ella sabía su dirección. Y, aun cuando no deseara buscarle, su padre se apresuraría a hacerlo. Naturalmente, no podía haber acción legal (¿o sí podía haberla?), pero Hiashi Hyuga era capaz de causarle muchas molestias. Sabía que los ricos eran un clan mutuamente protector, todos íntimamente ligados unos con otros. ¿Qué camino le quedaría entonces?

O bien se casaba con ella. Entonces nacería el niño, y jamás conseguirían un centavo de la empresa. Otra vez una habitación alquilada, sólo que ahora cargado con una esposa y un niño. ¡Oh, dios!

Las píldoras tenían que hacer su efecto. Era imprescindible. Si fallaban, no sabría qué hacer.

* * *

Se recostó en la silla, tratando de relajarse, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño, con el sobre blanco aguardando en el borde del lavabo, el vaso de agua…

Cerró los ojos. Si pudiera hablar con Harumi acerca de eso…

¿Por qué tenía que dudar? Se tomaría las píldoras. Si le hacían efecto, mucho mejor. Si no: el matrimonio. Pensó cuan maravilloso sería eso, aun cuando a su padre le diera un ataque. De todas formas, ella no quería nada de su dinero.

Se fue a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y la cerró, sintiendo una ligera emoción ante aquel acto, tan extraordinario y tan melodramático.

En el cuarto de baño, tomó el sobre del borde del lavabo y miró las píldoras en la palma de la mano. Eran de un blanco grisáceo y la cubierta de gelatina estaba brillante; parecían perlas alargadas. Entonces, mientras dejaba caer el sobre en la papelera, un pensamiento cruzó su mente:

« ¿Y si no me las tomara…?»

Se casarían al día siguiente. En vez de esperar hasta el verano, o probablemente hasta la graduación —más de dos años—, estarían casados para mañana por la noche.

Pero no sería justo. Había prometido que lo intentaría. Sin embargo, mañana…

Levantó el vaso, se metió las píldoras en la boca y se tomó toda el agua de un solo sorbo.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el fondo del salón. El asiento de su izquierda, el de la ventana, vacío ahora, era el de Hinata. Era ésta la primera clase de la mañana, una conferencia diaria de Ciencias Sociales, y la única en la que estaban juntos este semestre. La voz del profesor llenaba el ambiente alegre y soleado.

«Por lo menos hoy —se dijo— podía haber hecho el esfuerzo de llegar puntual». ¿Acaso no sabía lo que estaba él sufriendo en esos momentos? El cielo o el infierno. La completa felicidad, o un lío terrible en el que no quería ni pensar. Miró el reloj: las 9:08.

« ¡Maldita muchacha!»

Se agitó en el asiento, balanceando nerviosamente el llavero que sostenía entre los dedos. Miró la espalda de la muchacha sentada ante él, y empezó a contar los lunares de su blusa.

La puerta lateral de la habitación se abrió en silencio. Volvió nerviosamente la cabeza.

Hinata tenía un aspecto horrible. El rostro era de un blanco pastoso, destacando en él el brillo labial como un trazo de pintura. Tenía grandes ojeras grises. Le miraba en el mismo instante de abrir la puerta y, con un movimiento apenas perceptible, agitó negativamente la cabeza.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Se quedó con la vista fija en el llavero que sostenía sus dedos, como hipnotizado. La oyó pasar por detrás de él, y deslizarse en el asiento a su izquierda. Escuchó el ruido de los libros al dejarlos en el suelo, en el espacio entre las dos sillas, y luego el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel; finalmente, el que produjo al desgarrar una hoja de una libreta.

Se volvió. Su mano se extendía hacia él, sosteniendo una hoja de papel de líneas azules doblada por la mitad. Le observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos.

Cogió el papel y lo abrió:

 _Tuve una fiebre terrible y vomité, pero no ocurrió nada más._

Cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió de nuevo y se volvió hacia ella, con un rostro vacío de expresión. Los labios de Hinata iniciaron una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa. Intentó forzarse a devolver la sonrisa, pero no pudo. Volvió los ojos a la nota que tenía en su mano. Dobló el papel por la mitad, luego otra vez y otra vez, hasta que quedó convertido en una pelotita que se metió en el bolsillo. Luego se recostó, con los dedos firmemente cruzados, observando al conferenciante.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo volver a mirar a Hinata, consolarla con una tranquilizadora sonrisa y pronunciar las palabras «No te preocupes» sin que un sonido saliera de sus labios.

Cuando sonó la campana, a las 9:55, dejaron la clase con los otros estudiantes que reían y se empujaban unos a otros y se quejaban de los próximos exámenes, y de los intensos estudios, y de tener que suspender sus citas. Una vez en el exterior, caminaron por el sendero lleno de gente y se detuvieron a la sombra del edificio de muros de cemento.

El color comenzaba a volver a las mejillas de la chica. Ella habló rápidamente:

—Todo irá bien. Yo sé que irá bien. No tendrás que dejar la Universidad. Recibirás más dinero de la Beca, ¿no? Con una esposa…

—Ciento cinco al mes —no pudo evitar la amargura de su voz.

—Otros se las arreglan con eso… Los que viven en el campamento de remolques. Ya nos arreglaremos.

Él dejó los libros sobre la hierba. Lo más importante era conseguir tiempo, tiempo para pensar. Tenía miedo de que empezaran a flaquearle las piernas. La cogió por los hombros sonriendo:

—Así me gusta que hables. Tú no te preocupes por nada —hizo una profunda aspiración. —El viernes por la tarde iremos al edificio municipal…

— ¿El viernes?

—Nena, hoy es martes. Tres días no van a suponer una gran diferencia.

—Yo pensé que iríamos hoy.

La cogió suavemente por el cuello de la chaqueta:

—Nena, no podemos hacerlo así. Sé práctica. Hay muchas cosas de qué preocuparse. Creo que primero nos han de hacer una prueba de sangre. He de averiguarlo, y comprobarlo a ciencia cierta. Además, si nos casamos el viernes, dispondremos del fin de semana para la luna de miel. Voy a hacer una reserva en un hotel de la ciudad...

Ella frunció las cejas, indecisa.

—Pero, ¿qué diferencia supone tres días?

—Creo que tienes razón —suspiró Hinata, al fin.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!

Ella le cogió la mano:

—Yo sé… sé que no es éste el modo en que lo deseábamos, pero… eres feliz, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? Escucha, el dinero en sí no es tan importante. Si yo me preocupaba era sólo por ti…

Hinata le miraba amorosa, con total entrega.

El muchacho consultó el reloj:

—Tienes clase a las diez, ¿no?

—Solamente el inglés. Puedo faltar.

—No lo hagas. Ya tendremos mejores razones para dejar algunas clases de la mañana.

Hinata le oprimió la mano.

—Te veré a las ocho —siguió él. —En el banco—De mala gana, la muchacha se volvió para irse.

— ¡Oh! Nena…

—Dime.

—No le has dicho nada a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

— ¿A Harumi-oneesan? No.

—Bueno, será mejor que no lo hagas. No hasta que estemos casados.

—Pensé que se lo diría antes. Hemos estado tan unidas… No me gusta hacer esto sin decírselo a ella.

—Creí que se había portado tan mal contigo durante los últimos meses…

—No tan mal.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. De todas formas, es muy capaz de decírselo a tu padre. Y él podría hacer algo para impedirlo.

— ¿Qué podría hacer?

—No lo sé. Pero podría intentarlo, ¿no?

—De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas.

—Puedes llamarla inmediatamente después. Se lo diremos a todo el mundo.

—Muy bien—una sonrisa final y después se alejó por el sendero brillante de sol, con su cabello brillando con ese destello azul que tanto le gustaba. La observó hasta que desapareció tras la esquina de un edificio. Entonces recogió sus libros y caminó en dirección opuesta.

Sin haberlo decidido conscientemente, faltó al resto de las clases del día. Recorrió a pie todo el camino hasta la ciudad, y hasta el río, que no era precisamente azul, sino de un feo tono castaño barroso. Inclinándose sobre la barandilla del puente, en la parte para peatones, miró el agua y fumó un cigarrillo.

Ya estaba metido de lleno en ello. El problema lo había atrapado, lo arrastraba y se lo tragaba, como el agua sucia que corría bajo sus ojos. Casarse con ella, o abandonarla. Una esposa y un hijo, sin dinero, o verse perseguido por el padre de Hinata y obligado a casarse con ella. Y entonces ¿qué? No habría otro lugar donde ir, salvo su casa. Pensó en su madre. Años de orgullo complaciente, de desdeñosas y patrocinadoras sonrisas dirigidas a los niños de los vecinos, y después… verle trabajar en un trabajo cualquiera, y no sólo durante el verano, sino de modo permanente. O incluso en una maldita fábrica. Su padre no había conseguido nunca llegar a ser lo que ella esperaba de él, y había podido comprobar en qué se había convertido el amor que su madre sintiera alguna vez por el viejo: en amargura y desprecio. ¿Sería eso también todo lo que quedaría para él?

Entonces, así de simple supo por qué no sufrió la muerte de su padre… Lo odiaba, no, odiaba a sus padres. Si tan solo ellos hubiesen esperado unos años más para juntarse, quizás él no hubiera sufrido vergüenzas y carencia en su infancia y adolescencia, o quizás no estuvieran en esta situación.

Que sínico era. Criticaba a sus padres y él estaba en el mismo barco que ellos; la universidad truncada y un hijo en camino.

« ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué las malditas píldoras no mataron a la chica? »

...

Ese pensamiento lo dejo en shock. A los pocos segundos regresó en sí y arrojó la colilla al río. No, él no era un puto asesino ni demente. Debía haber otra salida.

¿Y si esa salida no era otra más que afrontar el problema, aceptarlo y sobrevivir?

—Me rindo…—suspiró, derrotado.

* * *

Se encontró con Hinata a las ocho en punto, en el banco de siempre.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y la abrazó. Escondió su rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro. Empezó a hablar bajito de modo que solo ella lo escuchara.

—Perdóname…

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? —ella respondió al abrazo y él la apretó más.

—No, no lo estoy. Lo siento, Hinata, de verdad lo siento—la garganta se le cerraba por el llanto. —Estoy asustado. Me aterra la idea de ser padre. Tú no sabes lo que es racionar comida, escuchar los gritos reprimidos de tus padres porque el dinero no alcanza. Solo conoces los cambios de ropa diarios y un bolso a juego con un por de zapatos. Dime, ¿cómo lograríamos criar un hijo? ¿Nosotros, dos niños hambrientos de atención y amor?

Finalmente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su voz se cortó. Sabía que le estaba mostrando esa parte débil de su personalidad, tal vez se viera patético, pero sentía que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento su mente se quebraría.

Ella tardó en reaccionar a su confesión y cuando lo hizo, lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello.

Se sentía cálido.

—Yo también siento miedo. Sabes que soy insegura, a veces ingenua. Todo lo contrario a ti que eres seguro y decidido. Sé que este embarazo no es lo que queríamos, ni siquiera algo planeado, pero solo nos queda seguir. No me interesa el dinero de mi familia, estoy dispuesta a hace cualquier sacrificio a mi alcance. Pero, ¿Y tú?

—Supongo que yo solo puedo tragarme el miedo.

—No estas solo. Yo me quedo contigo, lo prometo. Nos apoyaremos uno al otro y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Y aunque aún sentía la tensión en sus hombros, el estrés mental disminuyo bastante.

No dejaron de abrazarse por varios minutos. Se consolaron mutuamente con sollozos suaves y murmurando sus nombres. La chica podía sentir como los brazos de su novio temblaban, de hecho, todo él lo hacia.

Cuidadosamente se movió hasta quedar de frente a ella. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos y los parpados ligeramente hinchados. Sonrieron. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro al de ella y la beso. El beso sabia igual que siempre más un ligero toque de sal, por las lagrimas. Cortó el beso.

—Quiero seguir besándote en mi cuarto, en secreto, ¿aceptas, nena?—susurró coqueto cerca de su oído.

—Acepto—sonrió.

Era consciente de que solo había hablado con verdades a medias, pero sentía que era mejor así. No la amaba, quererla era lo más fuerte que sentía por ella, por ahora. Lo de llegar a su fortuna por medio de su noviazgo es un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba para él solo.

* * *

Hey!

Pues, si, este es el final de esta pequeñita idea.

Fue un placer escribir esta historia :3 Sepan que me deja un buen sabor de boca y muy satisfecha. Agradezco su paciencia y apoyo, ya fuese un review, un favorito, un follow o simplemente tenerle gusto a mi fic.

La imagen de la historia es un regalo de la Artista **Sasaki-NH**. ¡Gracias!

Este fic fue inspirado, y a la vez es un **_Side-Story_** , de la novela original Un beso antes de morir de Ira Levin.

Ahora, una excusa rápida:

El primer motivo por el que me retrase fueron mis exámenes para mi segunda opción de universidad (No me quede en la UNAM TnT), así que, ya saben, estudiar, pero en abril salieron los resultados y después todo se calmo bastante porque me quede en la UAM (Ah... los que viven en México quizás conozcan la escuela).

Mi segundo pretexto es, bueno, en realidad son varios. Se suponía que el capitulo fuese publicado desde principios de junio pero... Me enferme de la garganta horrible! casi me inyectan D: y luego llego BTS a enamorarme (Si, el grupo de K-pop. Esos chicos son del diablo! XD Me engatusaron. Pero jamas superaran mi amor por FaLiLV 3).

Por ultimo, encontré libros que me devolvieron esa pasión por leer (Perdida por culpa de los exámenes de universidad). Al fin me leí un libro de Stephen King, leeré una trilogía de Ciencia Ficción que promete mucho (Xenogénesis de Octavia Butler), también El hogar de Miss Peregrine para Niños Peculiares de Ransom Riggs (Que en septiembre se estrenara su adaptación a cine por Tim Burton :3 ) y como diez libros más :3

Ademas de que hay tantas cosas que quiero escribir, pero solo tengo el titulo y/o la idea central.

*-Amigo Imaginario. El titulo lo dice todo, o tal vez no todo ;) pero este Naruhina sera una experiencia propia *o*

*-Tigresa Blanca. Idea de casi dos años que no se va (Ni quiero dejarla ir). No sé, imaginar el NH en la relación "Dragon de jade-Tigresa blanca" me gusta muchísimo. Tigresa blanca son en realidad enseñanzas Taoistas respecto a sexo (oral), si quieren investiguen más en Internet X3

*-Una historia Naruhina que se volverá Menhina para terminar Naruhina :v Tengo casi dos años planeandola. La historia es baste simple, pero siempre he querido escribir sobre como Naru se tomaría el matrimonio MH. A mi la idea me gusta y no me deja en paz, ¿A ustedes le gustara? quien sabe. Aún no hay titulo.

Lo siento ya me extendí mucho, pero ya saben que si no estoy leyendo, o enferma, o con el estudio, estoy trabajando en estos tres proyectos.

Ahora solo me queda pedirles una opinión respecto al fic o cualquiera de estas locuras que escribí XD Un review es muy valiosos :3 Muchas gracias por todo, en serio, lo aprecio demasiado *o*

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki

P.D: HAY EPILOGO!


End file.
